1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and in particular, relates to an electronic component including an electronic element including an electrostrictive property.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134430 discloses an electronic component that suppresses propagation of vibration so as to try to reduce generation of noise. In the electronic component as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134430, one interposer substrate is arranged at the lower side of a capacitor element as a main body portion of a multilayer capacitor. A pair of mounting electrodes that are connected to a pair of outer electrodes of the capacitor element, respectively, are arranged at the surface side of the interposer substrate. A pair of connection electrodes each of which is connected to a wiring pattern on the interposer substrate by solder are arranged at the rear surface side of the interposer substrate.
When the electronic component is mounted on a circuit substrate by connecting the electronic element and the circuit substrate with a substrate terminal interposed therebetween, failures in mounting of the electronic component occur due to electrode burrs on the substrate terminal in some cases.